onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pekoms
|affltion=Big Mom Pirates |ocupation=Pirate |bounty= 330,000,000}} }} Pekoms is a combatant of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Pekoms is a large lion (though not as large as Richie) who is able to stand on two legs and talk. He wears sunglasses, has an earring on his left ear, a sword on his right hip, and wears black boots with high heels and a black suit. Despite having large paws for hands, his feet are evidently small enough to fit into the small boots he wears. He often holds his fists up in a confrontational manner. Because of his beady eyes, people seem to think he looks cute when he removes his sunglasses to threaten someone. Personality Pekoms has a temper since he was in a fit of rage when he was first introduced. He lifts up his sunglasses while threatening people, but because of his "cute" beady eyes, he doesn't look frightening. He also adds a roar to the end of most of his sentences. Like many other members of the crew, he seems terrified of Big Mom. He seems to carry around a list of bounties on wanted people such as pirates and takes note of the people he's seen on bounty posters. Abilities and Powers He, like Tamago, is responsible for collecting the candy payments Big Mom demands from the islands under her protection. He is seen carrying a sword, which he is presumably competent in using. Given the fact he has a turtle shell indicates he may have the resilience of one. Not much is known about his abilities or powers but he seems quite strong due to the fact he defeated Caribou, a logia user, with only one punch. Devil Fruit He admitted that he is a Devil Fruit user. He seems to have eaten a Zoan fruit which grants him the ability to turn into a tortoise, as he blocked Caribou's attack with a shell. Haki Pekoms was able to hit a Logia-type Devil Fruit user, defeating Caribou in just one move, demonstrating the use of Busoshoku Haki. History Pekoms first appears on Fishman Island to threaten the citizens about their candy tribute, but seemingly fails to realize that the citizens were more enticed than frightened due to Pekoms' beady eyes. After hearing about Luffy eating the candy, he calls Bobbin and tells him about the situation. Pekoms then talks to Luffy about the candy, but Tamago interrupts him. When Big Mom calls Fishman Island, Pekoms is too scared to answer the Den Den Mushi and is deeply shocked that Luffy answers the call himself and deliberately infuriates Big Mom.Before leaving Fishman Island with the island's treasure, he is attacked by Caribou who wants the treasure back, as he stole it first. Caribou first attacks with a gatling gun from his swamp body, but Pekoms turns into a turtle and uses his natural shield to protect himself. After Pekoms reverts to his normal form, Caribou tries to slice him with a scythe, but Pekoms defeats him with a single punch, breaking the scythe and hitting Caribou. He then leaves the island with Tamago. Trivia * His name may come from , which means to "be very hungry" in Japanese. It may also come from "pod pekom", which means "under the lid" in Croatian and is a way of cooking meat where the dish has been put into a stone oven under a metal cover; the cook puts hot coals on the cover so that the meat is cooked slowly. Either way follows the eating/food themed names of the Big Mom Pirates. *His constant anthropomorphic animal appearance, his "cutesy" eyes and characteristic body shape all appear very similar to Bepo of the Heart Pirates and the Demon Guards of Impel Down. * He has the third highest active bounty revealed, being surpassed by Luffy's and Jinbe's new 400,000,000 bounties. It is also the fourth highest known bounty so far, after Donquixote Doflamingo's former bounty. * His lion face and turtle body may be a references to the Chinese turtle lion statues guarding the Hall of Supreme Harmony in the Forbidden City. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Talking Animals